1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a mechanism for switching a pull switch for lighting fixtures and in particular to one which can be easily operated to turn on or off a lighting fixture as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, the conventional lamp with a pull switch generally includes a base 61, a vertical post 62 vertically mounted on the base 61, a socket 63 arranged at the upper end of the vertical post 62, a bulb (not shown) engaged with the socket 63, a pull switch (not shown) mounted in the socket 63, and a string 44 having an upper end extending through a connector 65 to engage with the pull switch. The string 44 is suspended from the connection 65 so that the string 64 is disposed in parallel with the vertical post 62. The lower end of the string 44 is provided with a decoration member 66 for keeping the string 44 at a fixed position when it is not subject to external forces. When desired to turn on or off a lighting fixture, it is only necessary to pull down the string 44 to control the pull switch. However, such an operation still suffers from the following drawbacks:
1. The distance between the string 64 and the vertical post 62 is small and the string 64 cannot be kept at a fixed position so that when one wants to grasp the string 64 to operate the pull switch, one""s hand will be often in collision with the vertical post 62 and it often takes several times to catch the string 64 thereby causing much inconvenience in operation.
2. The string 64 will move to and fro after being pulled to switch the pull switch, so that the decoration member 66 mounted at the lower end of the string 64 will hit the vertical post 62 to produce undesirable noise.
3. The string 64 will often slip out of one""s hand so that one often has to try several times to hold the string.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for switching a pull switch for light fixtures which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to a mechanism for switching a pull switch for a lighting fixture.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for switching a pull switch for a lighting fixture which can be easily operated to turn on or off a lighting fixture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for switching a pull switch for a lighting fixture which is simple in construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for switching a pull switch for a lighting fixture which is low in cost and easy to assemble.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a mechanism for switching a pull switch for a lighting fixture having having a vertical post, a socket mounted at an upper end of the vertical post, and a pull switch fitted within the socket, the switch being operatively connected with a mechanism, characterized in that the mechanism comprises a fixing seat mounted under the socket, the fixing seat having a center opening for passage of the vertical post, a driving member having a first end pivotally connected with the fixing seat, a string connecting the pull switch and a second end of the driving member, and a rod having an upper end connected with an intermediate portion of the driving member.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.